Love triangles
by Luxray111
Summary: After Oliver's weird dream. He thinks that Skylar and Alan are in love. But when Alan finds out he makes Oliver believe that. Will Oliver get fired ?, Will Oliver and Skylar tell how they finally fell about each other ? All will be reveled.
1. A dream

**Okay this is Luxray111 if you didn't bother to read the title. I'm going to write a Mighty med fan fiction about my three mighty med characters. Oliver, Skylar, and Alan. They are the main characters. Now yes since I'm a very intense writer so if you don't know that then you should read my other two stories. So its a love triangle. Hmm I'm the first writer hereto write a story with Alan in it. So I really like Alan and a bunch of people I know like Alan, and a bunch of people like convinced me to write a story with my favorite three mighty med characters in it. If you don't like how intense I write just comment below or send me a message and I'll tone down the intensity. Enjoy.**

**( Oliver Pov. )**

I was walking into Mighty med and I was all alone. No Kaz, No Horace, No annoying Alan, No workers just no one here. I walk into the rec room and I see that Skylar was in a white sparkly dress and her hair was long and she was wearing bright red lipstick.

Skylar apporached me and I apporached her and she kissed me on the check. I looked at her happily and she grinned at me.

Skylar and I kissed softly for a moment then we stoped and looked lovenly into her eyes and then I saw tear drops fall out of her eyes.

" Whats wrong ?" I asked.

" I-I can't live a lie." said Skylar.

" W-Wha what do you mean. We love each other." I said. 

" **Kissing doesn't mean love. It means I care and I don't love you." said Skylar. **

" **Why don't you love me ?" I asked. **

**" There is somone else." said Skylar who had more tear drops in her eyes, " I love Alan."**

Then all of a sudden Alan takes her with his telekinesis but I grab her hand. 

**" Oliver let go. I don't love you. I love Alan." said Skylar crying. **

**I pulled harder and Alan pulled his telekinesis harder. **

" **Don't go please I'm begging you." I said, " What about all the things we did. Don't you have fellings when we kiss." **

**" No let me go." said Skylar. **

**I let go as she wished and I saw Alan and Skylar hugging and Alan comferting her. **

**Alan was laughing at me and pointing at me. **

" **Normo's can't do anything. Normo's can't do anything. Normo's can't do anything. Normo's can't do anything." mocked Alan. **

**I fell to the ground and I yelled out Skylers name. **

**Then Alan was right behind me.**

" Wow you really think Skylar is going to come back to you."

**I glared at him but nonthing was coming out of my mouth. **

**" Yes because she loves me."**

" No she pitys you."  
" No she pitys you." I mocked. 

" **Oh please you need to stop."  
" What did you do with her ?" **

**" I pulled her away from a jerk."  
" I'm the jerk ? No your the jerk."**

" You would have broken her heart like my mom did to my dad made him forget about me." 

" **Your a freak if you think Skylar will ever go for you." said Alan laughing. **

" **She likes me better then you." said Alan, " She loves me and hates you."**

" Shut up." I said. 

**Alan spit at me and I pushed him and I felt a huge shove back. So then when I went to punch him he dissapeard and I woke up on the floor of my bed room with my best friend Kaz next to me. **

" **Come on sleepy head. Time to go to Mighty Med." said Kaz.**

" Of course." I said I felt my shirt all wet, " Did you spit on me ?" 

" **Yeah I was trying to get you to wake up. I was shaking you too." said Kaz. **

**" Oh okay. Did I say anything ?" I asked.**

" No. I could tell you were having a nightmare." said Kaz, " You okay ?" 

**" Yeah I'm fine lets go to Mighty med." I said. **

**I almost walked out the door into Kaz looked at me weridly. **

**" What ?" I asked.**

" Put on your get out of your pjs and get into some of your clothes." said Kaz. 


	2. A new rival ?

**Hey I'm back. Luxray111 here did you like the first chapter I'm glad if you liked it. Please comment and tell me what you thought of the first chapter. I'm naming the chapters. Yes I know I'm going to be pulling the mighty med characters a little bit out of character. There is a reason why Oliver is jelous of Alan and your going to find out the reason at the end. Btw my shiping is Skylar and Oliver toghier. Not Alan and Skylar so don't get it twisted. Its a love triangle not a love story and sense i'm writing it's not going to be on tv because of the intensity of it and the characters of the show acctually being out of character. So enjoy this chapter. **

**( At Mighty Med. )**

Kaz and Oliver are talking in the rec room. 

" **So you had a fight with Alan over Skylar in your sleep." said Kaz clarifing. **

" **Yeah it was so werid. I'm in love with Skylar and Alan is just Skylar's friend." said Oliver quietly.**

" **So are you angry about it ?" asked Kaz.**

**" Duh you would be too."**

" It was just a dream to. A figment of imangiation. A sense into your self -" started Kaz.

" Wait how do you know all this crap ?" asked Oliver. 

" **I gusse I remberd it off of a video game." said Kaz.**

Skylar and Alan both walk in with there ankles tied togheir. 

" **Whats going on ?" asked Kaz. **

" **Oh we just got done with a game." said Alan. **

**" Yeah we could of won instead that Benny tricked us." said Skylar, " Okay Alan can you get this rope off of our ankles." **

**Alan nodded and used his telekinesis to get the rope off and when Alan relised the rope it fell on Oliver. **

**" What the heck was that for ?" asked Oliver. **

**" Oh sorry when I don't block negitive thoughts that happens." said Alan. **

**" Yeah that used to happen with me all the time don't take it personally." said Skylar. **

" **But why weren't we invited ?" asked Oliver. **

**" Oh no normos' allowed." said Alan.**

" But isn't Skylar a normo know." said Kaz. 

" **No because I saved the world and stoped supper villans." said Skylar.**

" Yeah don't call Skylar a normo."

" Well your not a hero. I mean you only have two powers." said Oliver directed at Alan.

" Thats two more then you have." snapped Alan. 

" **So is it ture about the abilites Skylar ?" asked Oliver.**

" Whats ture ?" asked Skylar. 

**" That Telekinesis and Shape Shifting are two dangrous powers and most likey powers that supper villions will have." said Oliver, " Or should I say un super villions. I mean they are bad so why call them super." **

" **Yeah they are but used for the right reasons and the right time are good uses." said Skylar. **

**Skylar was tottally obilvious to the conversation up in the air. Only Alan, Oliver, and Kaz knew that Alan and Oliver were arguing. **

" **So like your saying that everyone with those two abilities are dangerous ?" asked Alan, " Or stupid like you."**

" NO I'm not saying that. I'm just saying it takes one to know one." said Oliver. 

**Skylar had the most confused look on her face. **

**" What are you two talking about ?" said Skylar, " You boys are werid." **

**Skylar left the room. **

**Alan got up and glared down at Oliver.**

" You need to learn when to shut your mouth. I swear if Skylar wasn't here I would slam you to the wall with my telekinesis and tear you up in my bear form."

" OH please your probbally going to get scaird and run away you wimp." said Oliver angery. 

**Oliver got up and they were both in each others face. Then Kaz saw Horace walk by and got In between.**

" Unless the two of you want to get in trouble then cut it out." said Kaz. 

**The three of them sat down when Horace came in.**

" Ah Alan, Oliver, and Kaz I see the three of you are. Well what exactly what are you three doing ?" asked Horace.

" **Were just talking about Tropical child." said Oliver.**

" Yeah were telling Alan all about the comics." said Kaz. 

" **When I keep telling them I know I know." said Alan faking a laugh.**

( Horace smiles and walks away and they go back to the same scene it was. )

" You know what how about we talk about this later ?" asked Kaz. 

" **Yeah later." **


	3. Alan's idea

**Its Luxray111. My sister was getting bullied and I toke a break from writing and I had to take care of the bullies. I delated the story for only a few hours. Sorry about that. I had to make sure my sister was alright and everything. Also my sisters birthday is on August 18th so the storys going to be finished around that. **

**I swear Oliver is so stupid. Acctually thinks Skylar and I are in love when we really don't care that much about each other. I have to tell everyone about this or I can just play a little prank on him. Maby it'll get him out so mad that he will quit Mighty med and since Kaz is onlyhere because of him. He'll get fired to. This is going to be so much fun to play the prank but first I have to make sure that Oliver acctually thinks I'm in " love with Skylar and make it look like shes in love with me. Lol **

**( Normal pov. )**

Oliver and Kaz were at lunch eating toghier. 

" **If I want to keep Skylar interseted and not going to that telekintic shapshifting freak I'm going to have to up my game." said Oliver. **

" **Okay what game ? Because last time I checked Skylar doesn't even know that your intersted." **

" **I'm going to join a club."**

" Which club ?"  


" **Spanish club. It says in article 23 in get to know the supper heros Skylar likes guys who speak spanish."**

" Wasn't that some werido girl who loves pokemons fanfiction myth." 

" **I haven't read it yet. Whats it about ?" **

" **Skylar Storm. Duh ?" **

" **Oh yeah. I read it. Its werid that she had a guy named Oliver in it."**

" Maby she likes the name." said Oliver shurging. 

" **Whatever. I really don't think that Alan and Skylar are that into each other." Kaz said, " I think there just becoming better friends."  
**

" **Okay then why did Alan argue back ?"**

" Okay Oliver. I'm the dump one in this friendship rember. I think that maby because you insulted him ?" Kaz asked.

" Why are you saying it as a question ?"

" Because I'm the dump one here. I thought you might know the answer."  


" **I don't."**

( Hours later at Mighty Med. Alan's Pov. ) 

**I'm sitting at my desk with my Uncle Horace. Right know hes playing pens. Trust me I don't even know how someone like him runs a hospital. But he does. **

" **Okay Uncle Horace. Listen to me. Oliver has a strange normo illness called meathead." I said. **

**" Really ?" **

" **Yeah. But the only way to cure it is to give Oliver the worst jobs and me the best." I said. **

" **Okay. Maby I could teach you some things about the best jobs." said my uncle Horace. **

" **Really cool." I said. **

" **Yeah or maby Oliver can teach you ?" said my Uncle Horace. **

**" Over my dead body. You would have to frezze me to death for me to do that." I said. **

**" Okay Okay. Fine I'll teach you." said my Unclue Horace. **

**Oliver came in and walked up to my Uncle Horace. **

" **Kaz got food posining from the cafeteria food and he won't be back for a couple of days." said Oliver. **

" **Tell me more about this food posining." I said. **

" **I'm not giving you any advice to kill me." said Oliver. **

" **Oh Oliver. Since you have Mead head. Your getting all the crudest jobs of Mighty med." said my uncle Horace. **

" **Whos getting my jobs ?" Oliver asked, " NO stupid freaks right ?"**

" Its Alan." said my uncle Horace.

I grimced and Oliver looked shocked. Horace left and I laughed. 

**" Whats wrong with you ?" asked Oliver angrily. **

" **I'm not the Meat head here." I laughed **


	4. Put away

**Sorry I'm really late. I've been busy. Only six more chapters to go. Enjoy ! **

**( Nobodys pov. )**

**Alan and Benny were both sitting in the exercise room. **

**" So I heard that Oliver has Meat Head ?" asked Benny. **

**" Yeah. I was going to go with an acctual mental or personailty illness. But then I decieded not too." said Alan. **

**" You made it up ?" asked Benny. **

**" Duh." said Alan. **

**" I knew you were mean. But isn't that bullying ?"**

**" Yeah but if I make Oliver's life crap here. Then he will leave."**

**" Thats stupid."**

**" If Oliver goes so does Kaz. How am I stupid ?"**

**" Because your dad is in whitness protection and your here being stupid." said Bennny.**

**" Your not his friend."**

**" I don't care. Its still not right." said Benny getting up and leaving.**

**Oliver came in and looked at Alan.**

**" Hey Alan want to explain to me what you did ?"**

**" Nah."**

**" What do you mean Nah ? You have no right to be mean to me like this." **

**" Yeah I do." Alan said, " You want to be rude and mean to me. Because you think that Skylar and I are in love. Which trust me Skylar is the last person I would date on my planet and her planet. Anyway Skylar and I are friends. Since your an idiot your getting everything thats coming at you."**

**" Because of some petty arugment and mistake your going to torcure me."**

**" Oh its more then that one arugment and mistake. Lets say I'm done being fake nice."**

**" You being fake nice ? Um last time I checked you couldn't wait to tear me limb from limb."**

**" I said that only once. Did you acctually think we were friends ?"**

**" I'm not even going to answer that." said Oliver angrily.**

**" Wow. I think you've annoyed me more then one day." said Alan standing up. **

**" Wait what are you going to do ?" asked Oliver. **

**Alan smirked and started to use his telekinsis. HE used his telekinsis to pick Oliver up in the air and cared him out of the room and into the suply closet and locked the door. **

**" What are you Carrie ?" asked Oliver banging on the door.**

**" Ha Ha. You make me laugh." said Alan rolling his eyes. **

**" Let me out you -" started Oliver.**

**" Oliver I can make your mouth shut up." said Alan.**

**An hour later. **

**Horace Is holding a staff meeting with all the doctors and he looks at everyone.**

**" Hey where is Oliver ?" asked Horace.**

**" I gusse he left." said Alan. **


	5. Skylar's secret and score one for Oliver

**I'm back. Its Luxray111. I'm really excited to tell you guys. I'm writing a new story about teen titans. The first five chapters will be up by September. Enjoy the rest of this story. **

**( Skylar's Pov )**

I'm really annoyed with everyone lately. I mean Oliver has been overly nice towards me, Alan has been acting odd and I haven't seen Kaz in two days. 

**I walk up to the gym room where I see Solar Flare siting and texting.**

" Hey Solar Flare can we talk ?" 

" **Yeah. I have nothing to do." said Solar Flare. **

**I sat across from her and we looked at each other.**

**" Where's Oliver ?" I asked her. **

**" I don't know." said Solar Flare, " I haven't seen Oliver since him and Alan were arguing."**

" They were arguing ?" asked I asked her. 

" **Yeah Oliver thinks that you and Alan liked each other."**

" But Alan and I do like each other as friends." I said.

" Oh. Tell that to Oliver."

" Uh no. Solar Flare I can't. If I do then Oliver finds out I like him like him." I said worried. 

" **I have to tell this too people." said Solar flare. **

**I glared at her. " If you tell anyone. As soon as I get my powers back I'll kick your butt."  
**

**Solar Flare gave me a look that said ' Yeah right.' **

" **You couldn't kick my butt with your powers two years ago. What makes you think you can now ?" said Solar Flare all full of herself. **

" **You know what -" I started but then I heard banging on the closet door, " Solar Flare do you hear that ?"**

" **Yeah it sounds like someone who's trapped." said Solar Flare getting up. I followed her to a suply closet and I opend the door. **

**Oliver was in there furious. " Skylar ! Solar Flare ! Thank you two ! What time is it ?" asked Oliver. **

" **Five." we both said at the same time. **

" **Yeah. Isn't that the same time of the meeting ?" asked Solar Flare. **

" **Oh crap. Hey Skylar thanks." said Oliver looking at me. Our eyes locked for three secound and he hugged me and dashed throw the hallway. **

**I looked at Solar Flare and she was smiling ear to ear. **

" **I need to tell people." said Solar Flare.  
" Remind me to kick your butt." I said. I don't like my bussness speard and Solar Flare loves it. **

" **I thought we were friends ? Don't you rember saving that town toghier, The city toghier, saving your life." **

" **I also rember fighting you before all of that happened."  
**

" **Hey the past is the past." said Solar Flare leaving me alone. **

**I rolled my eyes and I looked up in the sky and I imagend Oliver and I's first kiss the way our eyes would look at each other, the way we would lean in. Then softly we would kiss. **

**( Down the hall. Oliver's pov. )**

I was running and then I finnally made it to the door. I was in love with Skylar and mabey she has a chursh on me I mean why else would she save me ? And don't tell me because shes a superhero and its her job. 

**Now I have to go confront Alan. I burst in throw the doors and I walk right up to Horace. I look at the five rows of doctors. I see Benny and Alan sitting in the front row. **

" **Oliver whats wrong ?" asked Horace.**

**" Oh Horace nothin is wrong its just that your evil jerky nephew locked me in a closet an hour ago." I said. **

**Alan laughed and everyone looked at Alan to see what he had to say. " So what did I do ?" asked Alan standing up, " Because you know what. I'm not that mean to lock someone in a closet." **

**All of the doctors nod then look at me. " Stop lieing and just admit what you did." I said angrily. I can't stand it when people lie. **

" **You know what ? I don't think this is worth our doctors time. So meeting ajured." said Horace. **

**Everyone pretty much fled. I would of fled too because some of those doctors don't know either one of us. Also some of the doctors think that normo's physically fight a lot. And they didn't want to see Alan kill me with his telekinsis. **

" **Okay so whats going on ?" asked Horace. **

" **Oliver is delisonal. He acctually thinks that Skylar and I are in love, and thinks that I locked him in a closet." **

" **You did lock me in the closet." I said not wanting to adress the first part of the accusation in front of Horace. **

" **How do you know ?" Alan asked, " Did you see me put you in the closet."**

" You locked me in the closet !" I yelled. 

" **I did not lock you in the closet !" Alan yelled back angrily. **

" **Just tell the truth !" I shot back, " I mean whats going to happen to you ! Nothing because your spollied and don't get in trouble !"**

" Oh like you know !"

Horace steped in between us and pushed us apart. " I don't like conflict. So you know what Oliver you have to help Skylar clean the hospital's fishtank. Alan you can't use your powers for a week. Now i'm going to paint a bridge." said Horace and he left. 

**I started to smile and I could imange Skylar and I working toghier. " Have fun." I said leaving Alan alone. **

**Hey you guys I want your input. Please comment to tell me what you think I should have Skylar and Oliver doing.  
OH yeah and the reason I don't have a OliverxSkylarxKaz love triangle is because I don't like it when friends turn on each other for a love inrest. Also my story isn't a love triangle. Oliver is the only one thinking its a love triangle. Alan is messing with him and Skylar doesn't even know it. But I just have Alan there because he's my faverite character. I hope you guys enjoy the story. **


	6. Mixed messages and catching Kaz up

**I'm back. Its Luxray111. Liked chapter 1-4 so far ? Well I'm doing. I'm going for my freashmen year. So excited. Anyway. Here comes ' The worst job ever.' wink wink. **

**( Skylar's pov. ) **

**Oliver and I were cleaning this gigantic fish tank. Just the two of us. It was really flity and everything. I was angry at Solar Flare we got into an argument about what she said to me, " If you don't make a move. Someone beter will." **

**That statement made me so angry. Hosntly shes a really good friend but sometimes I just wonder. Maby shes right. I should make a move but how. **

**Maby I could fall and he could pick me up, or maby I could smug my face. Smug my face it is. **

**I make it look casual and Oliver finnally cleaned that last spot. **

**I looked over at him and I could see he was still a little angry from his arugment with Alan later but still the opurtunity was there to see if he like me. **

**Oliver walked towards me and we look at each other. Are eyes looked at each other. We smilied. " Hey you got something on your face there." said Oliver. **

" **I do ?" I asked slowly taking my hand up. I looked at him he just stood there nodding, " You know what let me get that later." **

" **Okay cool." said Oliver, " Can I ask you something ?"  
**

" **Sure what is It ?" I asked. **

" **Uh you wanna catch a movie tonight." Oliver said, " You know just me and you."**

I have a girls night tonight with Solar Flare. But hey I can cancell it. I mean its Oliver. What if hes asking me on a date ? I don't know how to really act like ? Hmm do I help ? What do I do ? Maby I shouldn't cancell on Solar Flare. 

" **I can't tonight. Maby tomorrow night." I said. **

" **Oh okay cool." said Oliver leaving. **

… **I hate Solar Flare.**

**( Oliver's pov )  
**

**Dang I hate animals. But I don't hate Skylar. … I wander if were dating now. But whatever. I gusse I'm going to Kaz's house to see if he's feeling better. **

**I walked up to Kaz's door and he opens it before I can knock. **

**" Hey Oliver. I was getting ready to go to Mighty med." said Kaz **

" **Not really a good idea. At this moment. I'm in trouble down there. Horace is a little angry at me."**

" What happened ?" asked Kaz. 

" … **Alan locked me in a closet … Then uh he and I had a argument in front of Horace and … I think I m-might be on a date with Sky."**

" Okay your just babbling thats my job. Get in this house right now." 

**I nodded and the two of us went into his room. " Okay so Oliver tell me what happened from the begginning." **

" **First thangs first. Why haven't you been in Mighty Med in a while." **

" **Thangs at home … I'm going to be alright. Now what happened ?"  
**

" **Ever since that dream with Skylar, Alan had dragged her away from me using his telekinesis. I know that Alan and Skylar are just friends now. But I thought that Alan was doing this because he loved Skylar. But now hes trying to get Skylar and I not to like each other anymore. Because its part of his plan to get us fired. Also I don't know what was worse. So today as punishment of aruging with him. I got to clean a fishtank with Skylar. Anyway, Skylar and I are going on a I think is going to be a date tomorrow."**

" Okay thank you for getting me caught up." said Kaz, " I miss a lot of crap." 

" **Haha. You have no idea." **


End file.
